The embodiments herein relate generally to devices that can store musical instruments.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, opened latches on prior art instrument cases often extended in a way as to be nuisance or hazard to nearby persons and/or to instruments. Prior art instrument cases had to be unlatched one latch at a time, which wasted time and could be awkward and cumbersome on larger cases where the case often has to be moved or adjusted to reach all the latches. Embodiments of the present invention solve this problem. The prior art includes: U.S. Patent Application 2011/0100992 filed by Conti; U.S. Patent Application 2007/0240462 filed by James and U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,944 issued to Fuller.
Fuller teaches a multiple point cam-pinion door latch that has a plurality of latches which can roll into slots to secure a door. However, there is no coordination between the door latches and the handle, which makes since for “multiple door enclosures” but does not work for carrying cases which need a handle that can move a container. James teaches a carrying case with a handle but disconnects the handle from the latching mechanism and attaches it to the side of the case. Conti teaches a latching case with no handle and seems to indicate the user is better carrying it without one.